Under The Water
by xxx-Over-the-storm-xxx
Summary: What if a blonde girl caught Emily's attention? What if that same blonde was the new girl in school and on the swim team and Emily was asked to help her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Under The Water**_

As soon as her eyes landed on the new girl, she knew that there was something special about the blonde. She knew that she wasn't like everybody else. Her baby blue eyes were shining and intriguing. Her smile was contagious and her body, perfect.

"Did you even listen to what I just said?" Spencer said, waving her hand in front of the swimmer's face.

"Frankly, no I didn't, but… I'm sorry?" Emily said with her most charming smile.

"It's okay, but what were you looking at?" the brunette asked, trying to look in the same direction Emily was looking a minute ago.

"Nothing really. Did you know there was a new girl?" the taller brunette asked.

"Yes, she was in my class this morning," Spencer nodded, turning back to Emily.

"Did she seem nice?" Emily asked tipping her head to the side, clearly curious.

"Does who seem nice?" Aria asked, walking towards her friends and stopping in front of the tall girls.

"The new girl," Spencer replied.

"Oh yeah, the blonde girl who seems nice but hasn't said a word since she stepped in school?" Aria asked already knowing the answer.

The swimmer looked away and smirked. She was convinced that she could make the girl talk.

"Why did you want to know that?" Spencer asked Emily confused.

"I don't know, because she's the new girl I guess," the tanned girl said with a shrug.

The bell rang and the girls all went their separate ways. Spencer and Aria walked toward their French class and Emily walked toward the natatorium.

…

Once the girls were all in their swimsuit, Coach Fulton walked in the locker room with a blonde girl walking behind her.

"Good afternoon girls, I hope you are ready to swim because I want you to give your maximum today. I want to see how much effort you put into swimming this summer."

School had started a week ago, but today was the first swim practice they had.

"Also I want to introduce you to your new teammate; Hanna Marin. I'm expecting nothing but kindness towards her." Coach Fulton turned towards Hanna and pointed Emily's way. "Emily Fields is the team captain and she will help you settle in for both school and with swimming." Emily was shocked and when their eyes met, she wasn't able to say anything. Emily only smiled and Hanna smiled back at her. They both then looked away, blushing.

"Enough talking, I want everyone in the water in two minutes. Emily, show Hanna her locker. She can take the one next to yours. After that go through the basics about training with her and then come out when you are done. If you don't have time, it's okay since it's her first day."

Everyone walked out of the locker room and Hanna and Emily were left alone, in an awkward silence.

"Hi," the brunette said awkwardly.

"Hey… So, which one is my locker?" Hanna asked trying to break the tension.

"Yeah, right. Follow me, I'll show you." Both girls started to walk towards Hanna's new locker. "Do you swim a lot?"

"Not really. I did when I was younger but I stopped at some point and my mom figured that being on the team now would help me make friends," Hanna said, looking at the floor.

"She's right. We all talk to each other here. Personally, my best friends aren't on the swim team but I still have friends here," Emily said, trying to keep the conversation going.

She stopped abruptly, realizing she was in front of the locker and Hanna bumped into her. The brunette lost her balance and wrapped her arms around Hanna's waist for support. They both looked at each other, not moving away from one another.

"This one is my locker and this one is yours," the taller girl said, pointing to each locker but never moving away from Hanna.

The blonde nodded her head but never took a step back.

"Do you have the combination?" Emily asked, although she didn't really care about the answer.

Once again, Hanna only nodded her head. Afraid that if she opened her mouth to speak, Emily would see how shaky her voice was and would understand the effect she had on her.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

Hanna reluctantly moved away from her to find the paper Coach Fulton had gave her. She bent down to look in her bag. Emily's gaze wonder to Hanna's back. Her shirt had rolled up when she bent down and Emily could see a little bit of skin. She then started slowly looking down. She stopped her gaze on Hanna's butt. Her jeans were tight so Emily could enjoy what she saw.

"I can't find it," Hanna said, frustrated.

The blonde looked behind her shoulder and caught Emily staring at her.

"Like what you see?" the blonde asked with a smirk.

"Very much so," Emily replied simply.

Hanna turned around, shocked about the swimmer's honesty. Both girls blushed as they looked at each other. Emily slowly walked towards Hanna, giving her time to back away if she wanted; which she didn't do. Hanna's back was resting against the row of locker and Emily stood in front of her. The brunette could feel Hanna's breath on her lips. The swimmer slowly reached behind the blonde's back and took something that was sticking out of her jeans' back pocket. She let her finger lingered for a second and then pulled the paper out, giving it to the blonde.

"Here's your combination," Emily said with a smirk.

Emily took a step back. Hanna blushed and turned around to open her locker. Emily was still really close to her and she could feel her pressed against her back.

"Where do you come from?" Emily asked the other girl as she was putting her things in the locker.

"Los Angeles," Hanna replied simply.

"And now you're in Rosewood – how come?" Emily asked curiously.

"My mom had a better job here," Hanna said shrugging.

"Any boyfriend back home?" Emily asked not so subtly while running her hand down Hanna's side.

"I broke up with my girlfriend months ago," Hanna said with a smirk.

She took her sweater off while purposely letting her shirt rolled up, showing off her muscular stomach. Emily's eyes looked down, blushing at the sight.

"So, what are the basics?" Hanna said, pulling her shirt down and sitting on the bench.

Emily sat down beside her, their thighs brushing against each other.

"It's simple. You'll see on your schedule that swimming replaced some of your other classes and the days that they don't we have a practice in the morning and after school," the swimmer said brushing her hand against Hanna's.

Hanna took the hint and interlaced their fingers. Both swimmers stayed silent for a while, gazing at their interlaced hands.

"So basically we have swimming every day?" Hanna asked.

"Exactly, it's only for the beginning of the season – after that, Coach usually gives us a day or two off depending if we have a swim meet on the weekend," Emily finished with a smile.

The locker room door opened and all the girls started to fill in. Emily and Hanna both jumped and let go of the other's hand. Then the bell rang and both girls got up, walking to their locker to gather their things.

"Do you need a ride home?" Emily asked, knowing it was the end of the day.

"Do you mind?" Hanna asked.

"Not at all, do you need to stop by your locker?" Emily asked her.

"No, I brought all of my things here," Hanna said with a smile.

"I did too. Let me just put on a shirt and pants and then we are good to go," Emily said pulling her t-shirt and jeans on top of her swimsuit.

They both closed their lockers and walked out of the locker room. When they reached Emily's car, she opened the door for Hanna and then walked to her side of the car and got in. She sent a quick text to the girls saying she would see them tomorrow and turned to Hanna.

"Would it be weird if I offer you to go eat somewhere before I drop you off?" Emily said unsure of her.

"That'd be nice," Hanna said with a huge smile plastered on her face.

…

Emily walked Hanna to her porch that night. The dinner had been amazing and both girls agreed to say it was their first date. When they reached the front door they stood still, not wanting to let go of the other girl's hand. They looked at each other for a while. The brunette then leaned in. Hanna took a small step back, never letting go of Emily's hand. The tall swimmer was afraid she did something wrong and Hanna could see it in her eyes.

"I'm not that easy, Fields. Not on the first date," Hanna said with a smirk.

She kissed Emily on the cheek and went inside. She didn't let her time to say anything. Emily turned around with a huge smile on her face while Hanna was up against the front door with a similar smile.


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to say that I am amazed at how much reviews I had. Everyone asked me to continue the story so I will give it a shot. I hope you like it

_**Chapter 2**_

Emily woke up the next morning with a smile plastered on her face. She still couldn't believe that Hanna agreed to go on a date with her. She got up and got ready for school. Everything seemed even more beautiful today – even her mother commented on that. Emily didn't mind, though. She felt like nothing could get to her today. She met her friends at her locker before the beginning of the class like they always did.

"Hey, Em! What are you smiling about?" Spencer asked as she saw the huge smile on her friend's face.

"Can't a girl just be happy, Spence? And hello to you too," Emily said.

"Yeah of course you can," Aria said, cutting Spencer off.

Emily opened her locker and started filling her bag with the right books for her classes. Aria and Spencer leaned on the locker next to Emily's. Hanna walked by at the same time and leaned close to Emily.

"Good morning, gorgeous," she whispered seductively in Emily's ear.

Emily turned around to look at her, but Hanna was already walking away. As she was about to turn the corner, she looked back at Emily.

"Nice smile," Hanna said, before disappearing from sight.

"Did Hanna Marin just talk to you?" Spencer asked as Emily turn back to them.

"Yeah, why?" Emily asked innocently.

"Because she hasn't said a word since she got to school yesterday, but yet she told you that you have a nice smile and she whispered something in your ear," Spencer said, dumbfounded.

"Well, she's very nice, so maybe nobody took the time to talk to her," Emily said as she closed her locker and started walking to her class, Aria and Spencer following suit.

"When did you talk to her?" Aria asked.

"It happens so that she's on the swim team, and Coach Fulton asked me to help her get situated." Emily said.

"You do know that it doesn't mean you have to flirt with her, right?" Spencer asked.

"I do," Emily said as the bell rang. The girls parted way to attend their classes.

Emily walked in the room to the pleasant surprise of seeing that Hanna was also in that class. She also happened to be sitting right in front of her. She took her place and leaned forward. She was instantly met with Hanna's delicate perfume.

"Nice perfume," Emily whispered, her lips grazing Hanna's ear.

She leaned back in her chair and took her books out of her bag.

The class went by quickly. When the bell rang, Emily gathered her things quickly and got up to follow Hanna. The blonde abruptly stopped, which caused Emily to bump into her. Both girls kept their balance by holding on to each other.

"If you wanted to get close to me, you should have asked," Emily teased with a smirk on her face.

"Don't try to avoid the fact that you enjoy it _way_ too much," Hanna replied as she winked at Emily and walked away.

The brunette watched the blonde walked away. She blushed as she saw that Hanna swayed her hips more than usual, knowing that Emily would watch her. Emily walked back to her locker to find that Aria and Spencer were waiting for her.

"How was your class?" Aria asked her friend as she approached them.

"It was great. How about yours?" Emily asked back.

"The usual." Both Spencer and Aria replied.

"We didn't get to finish the conversation," Spencer said.

"I think we did," Emily said, as she put back her books and took out the right ones for her next class.

"What happened with _her_?" Aria asked Emily, not wanting to let go of the subject.

"Nothing really."

"I don't believe you," Spencer argued.

"I invited her to diner," Emily replied nonchalantly.

"That's what you call _nothing_?" Aria asked incredulously.

"Well… yeah," Emily said, smirking.

"That's good to know," Spencer said mostly to herself. "Did you learn anything about her?"

"I learned that she's single."

"Don't tell me you just asked," Aria demanded, somewhat shocked.

"How else was I supposed to know? She started flirting with me. So I asked her if she had any boyfriend back home and she said that she broke up with her girlfriend months ago," Emily said.

The swimmer didn't get to finish what she was saying as the bell rang again. They all walked to their next class. They had it together and to Emily's horror, Hanna had it too. She did want to have a class with Hanna; she just didn't want her friends to be there, knowing they would analyze everything that went on between her and the blue-eyed girl.

Hanna smiled at the taller girl when she saw her. Emily sat down in her seat next to Spencer and behind Aria. She looked back at Hanna, only to find that the blonde was still looking at her. Hanna blew her a kiss and turned back to look at the black board. Emily once again blushed. She felt like she had blushed _way_ too many times since she met Hanna.

While that was happening, Aria and Spencer were looking at Emily with a big smile on their faces. The brunette just rolled her eyes and looked away. The class once again went by really quickly.

When the bell rang, Aria bolted from her seat and walked towards Hanna. Emily got up as fast as she could and walked over to her friend to find out what was going to happen.

"Hi, I'm Aria," Aria said as she smiled at Hanna.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hanna," Hanna replied as she looked at Emily, curious about the situation.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with us," Aria asked.

The blonde looked at Emily, wondering if she should accept. Emily blushed and smiled. See, _way_ too often!

"I'd love too," Hanna said as she looked back at Aria.

"It's settled then," Aria said as she walked towards her locker.

Spencer followed her, leaving Emily and Hanna behind.

"I hope you don't mind?" Hanna asked.

Emily found it so cute to see her insecure for once and it gave her a boost of confidence.

"Do I mind a pretty girl like _you_ eating with us? Never! Plus, I had you first," Emily said, as she took Hanna's hand and dragged her to her locker to take her wallet and leave her bag there.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to me. :)

MickeyShells23: I hope you will love this chapter as much :) And thanks for letting me know what you thought. :)

HanilyBabe: Thanks a lot for the review, hope you will love this chapter :)

merel1998: Thank you

: Hope you will love this chapter :)

punkin7500: I hope you will love this chapter as well and thanks for your review :)

Brittandsan4evs: Thanks a lot for your review. I hope that you will love this chapter as much and will keep telling me how you feel :)


	3. Chapter 3: I dare you to move

_Chapter 3_

The four girls sat down at a table and started making small talk.

"So Hanna, where are you from?" Aria asked curiously.

"Emily hasn't talked much about me, has she?" Hanna asked with a smirk.

"Well, we tried to get her to talk but she's too focused on you to say anything," Spencer said laughing.

The girls all turned to look at Emily, who was effectively looking at Hanna. As a result, she hadn't heard a word they had said.

"I'm sorry, what?" the swimmer asked, getting out of her reverie.

"Do you remember where I come from?" Hanna asked, curious to know if the girl had paid attention to what she said to her.

"Los Angeles, right?" Emily asked uncertainly.

Hanna smiled at her and nodded while Aria and Spencer erupted in laughter.

"Well, at least she listens to you," Spencer said teasingly.

"I listen to you too, Spence. Well, most of the time anyway," Emily said as she winked at her friend.

"And all of you have lived here your whole life?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, we did," Aria answered for the three of them.

"Is there any place you would like to visit some day?" Hanna asked again, trying to keep the conversation going.

"I would definitely want to go someplace else, you know, for college, but I don't really mind it here," Spencer answered honestly.

"I wanna visit all the places that I can someday. I really want to travel and maybe write a book about it," Aria said dreamingly.

"That seems amazing," Hanna replied truthfully. "How about you, Em?"

"I would love to travel the country. You know, see all of the states and big cities like New-York and L.A. It's not much, really, but I would love to like, leave for a couple of days now and then, and discover a little bit more about where we live, you know?" Emily said looking away.

"That's actually what I want too…" Hanna said, blushing. "Maybe I can show you around L.A. sometime."

"That'd be great," Emily said, smiling at her.

"I visited a couple more of cities too, though, you know, with my mom moving us around a lot and all."

"Well, it'll be great; I could have my own personal guide." Emily said while winking at Hanna.

"We're having a sleepover at my house on Friday. Feel free to join us," Spencer said, changing the subject.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude," Hanna said, uncertainly.

"Don't worry about it," Aria said. "And plus, if you don't come, Emily will probably talk about you the whole night anyway."

Spencer started laughing. Emily glared at them but Hanna just found it cute.

"Count me in then," Hanna said with a huge smile plastered on her face.

Spencer and Aria smiled and excused themselves to get to class. Emily and Hanna talked some more, but eventually they had to part ways in order to both attend their classes.

…

Friday night eventually came around and found both Hanna and Emily, each in their room, trying desperately to find the right thing to wear. Hanna had eaten with the girls every single day of the week. They all got along pretty well, and the blonde was relieved to have met these girls. She went through every pajama she owned, but couldn't choose one. After about half an hour, she picked one of them, reasoning that it didn't really matter. She brushed her hair and put some make up on, along with the perfume Emily had complimented her on. She glanced at herself in the mirror one last time and left her room. She drove to Spencer's house.

"I'm glad you made it," Spencer said as she opened the door for her to get in.

"Hi, Han," Aria greeted from the couch.

"Hey, girls," Hanna said with a smile. "Is Emily here yet?"

Aria and Spencer looked at each other with a knowing smile.

"No, she isn't," Spencer chuckled.

Hanna sat down on the couch next to Aria and pretended to listen to whatever the girls were talking about while she wondered why Emily was taking so long. A few minutes later, the door opened and Emily stepped into the house smiling at the girls, but mostly at the blonde girl on the couch staring back at her.

"What took you so long?" Spencer said.

"Oh… Um… Nothing really, my mom wanted to talk to me," Emily lied not so expertly.

"Take a seat," Aria said with a smile.

Emily sat down next to Hanna.

"What do you want to do first?" Spencer asked.

"What are the options?" Hanna asked curiously.

"We could watch a movie, play a game or like just talk." Emily said while moving her body to be able to look straight into Hanna's eyes.

"Maybe we could start by watching a movie?" Spencer suggested and everyone agreed.

They all made their way to Spencer's bedroom. They voted on which movie to watch and Spencer put it in the DVD player. Emily took a few covers that she dropped on the floor along with some pillows and invited Hanna to sit down next to her. Aria and Spencer settled for the bed as they watched their two friends with a smile. They turned the light off. At some point during the movie, Hanna laid her head on Emily's shoulder and the brunette took her hand in hers. Hanna had already seen the movie thousands of times, but she didn't say so when she saw that the girls really wanted to watch it. Instead, she took the opportunity to distract Emily a little bit. She untangled their hands and started to run it up and down the taller girl's arm. Goosebumps started to form on Emily's arm as she smiled to herself. Hanna then turned her head a little bit on the girl's shoulder so her nose was resting against Emily's neck. The brunette's perfume was intoxicating. She kept the same position and kept on running her fingers up and down Emily's arms. After a while, when she saw that she wasn't getting any response, she planted a delicate kiss on Emily's neck, which forced a drag breath out of the brunette. Hanna smiled to herself while Emily involuntarily moved closer to Hanna, trying to get more contact between them. Emily moved the pillows a little bit and helped Hanna to lie down with her, any interest in the movie, long forgotten. Hanna put her head back in Emily's neck and wrapped an arm around her midsection while she tentatively put her leg on Emily's. Both girls enjoyed this position and kept on watching the movie under the playful eyes of their friends.


	4. Chapter 4 : Addicted

**Chapter 4: Addicted**

The weekend didn't go by as quickly as Emily would have wanted it to go. She didn't get to see Hanna after their sleepover at Spencer's house, and she was dying to see her. The tanned swimmer could have called Hanna, but she knew she had plans with her mother on Sunday, so she didn't. That Monday morning was the first time that it was easy for her to get out of bed in a long time. In fact, she had woken up before her alarm clock had even rang. She jumped from under the covers and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Emily then put on her bathing suit and put on some jeggings and loose shirt over it. The swimmer went downstairs to grab something to eat and left for school. When she parked her car into the parking lot, she felt her heart jump in her chest at the sight of the blonde's car. She hurried out of her car and fast walked –well, it could also be considered a jogging pace – into the natatorium. When she entered the locker room she saw Hanna facing her locker. She slowly walked towards her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Missed me?" Emily said seductively in her ear.

"Actually, I did," Hanna said, turning around and glancing around to make sure that they were all alone.

"I'm happy to hear that, because I did too," the taller girl said as she winked and stepped away from Hanna in order to unlock her locker.

"What did you do yesterday?" Hanna said in an attempt at small talk.

"Not much; I did some homework and I caught up on the T.V shows I hadn't had the time to watch yet. What about you?" Emily said, taking off her shirt and pants.

"My mom dragged me into town to buy some things we needed for the house," Hanna said while rolling her eyes.

Their teammates started to arrive. The conversation between the two girls died down. At some point, Coach Fulton entered the locker room and explained what she was expecting for the girls during that morning practice. When she was done, they all jumped into the pool and Emily and Hanna kept the little competition they had started between them, to see who the better swimmer was, going. Coach Fulton found it refreshing to see someone actually pushing Emily to her limits. The browned-hair girl had always been the best by far on her team, but Hanna's arrival had started to threaten that, and she liked it. She felt confident that her team would easily be one of the best this year. Mostly because, not only was Hanna really good, but she would also challenge her best swimmer to do even better. By the end of practice, Coach Fulton was really pleased with the girls and told them that they could leave early if they wanted. Everyone was out of the pool a minute later except for Hanna and Emily.

"Do you wanna get out too?" Emily said out of breath while swimming slowly towards Hanna.

"We can if you want to, but I wouldn't mind staying the twenty minutes that we have left."

"That sounds good. Then how would you feel about a friendly race?" the brunette asked.

"Are you sure it is a good idea? I wouldn't want to bruise your ego," Hanna said with a wink.

"Don't flatter yourself, you're not _that_ good," Emily said, laughing as she got out of the pool and got ready to dive in to start the race.

Hanna did too, and on the count of three they both dived into the pool. At first, they were going at the same speed but it didn't take long before Emily gained some speed on Hanna. Hanna was following close behind but Emily won the race anyway.

"I have to admit that you are pretty good," Hanna said as they both sat down on the side of the pool panting.

"Thanks, so are you." Emily said with a smile. "What do I get for winning?"

"How does a kiss sound?" Hanna said with a smirk.

"It sounds amazing, actually," Emily said, blushing.

Hanna started to lean in. Emily closed her eyes when she felt Hanna's hands around her waist. Hanna kept leaning in but at the last second she dragged Emily into the water with her.

"Hey, that wasn't fair!" Emily said laughing as they both resurfaced.

"I did tell you that I wasn't easy though and you have yet to bring me out on our second date," Hanna said with a wink.

"You're right. I'll take you out tonight then," Emily said as she got out of the pool and made sure to bend so her ass was sticking out to Hanna.

"What if I had plans?" Hanna said to Emily's retracting back.

"Then you should cancel them," Emily said as she walked into the locker room.

The brunette got dressed at full speed and left the locker room before Hanna had time to walk in. She fast walked toward her locker and took her purse. She then exited the school and drove off. She knew where she wanted to take Hanna tonight, but she had to make sure that everything would be perfect.

Hanna's smile fell off when she didn't see Emily in the locker room. She got dressed and went to meet up with Aria and Spencer.

"Have you seen Emily?" She asked them as she got closer.

"Aren't you coming out of the natatorium right now? Wasn't she with you?" Spencer asked curiously.

"She was, but she kinda disappeared," Hanna said, looking somewhat upset.

"Actually," Aria said, looking down at her phone, "she just texted me that she had something to take care of for tonight, and that she would miss lunch."

Hanna's smile returned to her face as she figured out that Emily was preparing their date. Spencer and Aria looked at her quizzically. She simply said goodbye and walked to her class, trying to imagine what Emily had in mind. She couldn't figure what it was, but she had the feeling that it would be simply _amazing_.


End file.
